memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Facebook Connect
Facebook Connect is a Memory Alpha feature created to log into Memory Alpha using your Facebook account and post news to your feed. What is Facebook Connect? Facebook Connect is a tool used to both create an account and log in to Memory Alpha using your existing Facebook account. It helps speed up the account creation process on Memory Alpha by allowing you to use your Facebook account. You will not have to create a new password or confirm your account. You will just need to create a username and get started! How do I sign up for Memory Alpha with Facebook Connect? * Click on the top right Facebook Connect button which is next to Log in and Create an account: : * Click Connect, and you will be prompted with a screen to confirm that you want to connect your Facebook and Memory Alpha accounts. * Next, a pop-up window will appear requesting that you select a username: * Your accounts are now connected! * For all future logins to Memory Alpha: ** If you are already logged in to Facebook, you can simply click on the the Facebook Connect button and you will be automatically logged into Memory Alpha. ** If you are not logged into Facebook, when you click on Facebook Connect, you will be prompted to log into your Facebook account. You will not need to enter your Memory Alpha username or password. Once you enter your Facebook login information, it will automatically load your Memory Alpha account. Connecting your existing Memory Alpha account * Log into your Memory Alpha account, visit your and the Facebook Connect tab, and click the connect button: * Authorize access to your Facebook account. * Your Memory Alpha account will now be connected to your Facebook account. Sharing with your Facebook activity feed * The content that you share with your Facebook activity feed is controlled in your on the Facebook Connect tab. * By default, your following Memory Alpha contributions that will be shared automatically with your Facebook account include: * You can change these options as well as disconnect from your Facebook account at any time in your by simply clicking on the hyperlinked text that states, "disconnect your Memory Alpha account from Facebook". Once you click that link, you will receive an email confirming it: ** If you previously set a password on Memory Alpha, you will continue to use that same password ** If you never previously had a password on Memory Alpha, we'll automatically generate a temporary password you can use to sign in and then update to your password of choice Wikitext tags for Facebook Social Plugins There are a new set of wikitext tags you can use to include Facebook widgets anywhere on your site. (If you're using the default editor, you'll need to switch to source mode to use these.) Like box The like box will display a widget about a topic. Parameters *Facebook documentation ; name="Memory Alpha" : This specifies the name of the page the box will display. ; profile_id="Memory-Alpha-1660443074202232" : The Facebook Page Id. Many wikis will have to use this instead of 'name' because Facebook will currently only let you choose a name if the page already has 25 "like"s. Live stream The live stream box is for allowing people to update status around an event, like a finale or a movie release. Comments The comment box allows users to post a comment about the current page. Like Adds a like button that allows users to like the current page. Login button Adds a login button. Parameters The text within the two tags (HERE) will determine what text the button will show. Recommendations Adds page recommendations. Account settings and privacy * Facebook account passwords are stored with Facebook, not on Memory Alpha. If you lose or alter your password, please contact Facebook. * If you had a Memory Alpha account prior to connecting with Facebook, you can still at any time use that account information to log in.